clashoftheskylanderswithponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Equestria
has put in the Core of Light your control at creatures. the Earth is Spyro your never is Nightmare Moon and DayBreaker is no more.]] Equestria is the main location in the Don Bluth's 1974 animated film, Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies ''and its spin-offs. Background Equestria is inhabited by magical ponies and other talking creatures, such as griffons and dragons. Other animals and creatures also live in Equestria. Equestria is called a kingdom in the first episode of the show and in other media, though it does contain other "kingdoms" within it such as the Crystal Empire; the show and other media take place in many locations and their exact affiliation with Equestria is not explored. Equestria is co-ruled by Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Princess Twilight, who reside in a palace in the city of Twilight Kingdom. The name "Equestria" is derived from the word "equestrian", which denotes a relation to horseback riding. Consequently, it also has an origin in ''equus, the Latin word for "horse." Places of Interest * Atlantica is the kingdom is ruled by the sea king, King Triton and the sea queen, Queen Athena until her death. Atlantica's most famous residents are none other than Triton's free-spirited and adventurous daughter Ariel, her best friend Flounder and the court composer crab Sebastian. These friends usually get Atlantica in hot water but clean up the mess they sometimes start. * Mount Olympus is the kingdom is a kingdom amongst the clouds above Greece where the Olympian Gods discuss important matters of mortal affairs, or just lounge around, eating ambrosia and drinking wine all day. * The Crystal Empire first appears in the third season's opening two-parter The Crystal Empire, appearing in the arctic north of Equestria after a thousand-year-long disappearance. It is inhabited by Crystal Ponies and tiny ewes, and is described in the The Ballad of the Crystal Empire as having a rich culture and long history, including "the Crystal Kingdom anthem". * Everfree Forest is a location in Equestria. As the name suggests, everything within Everfree Forest is extremely large. * The Mountains That Burn are not as steep as the Smoking Mountains. They constantly dribble vast rivers of lava. Pits of tar are peppered throughout the area. The volcanoes booming and hissing provides a constant background. There is also red-hot molten rock raining down. Few plants grow here. There is a surplus of unstable rock on the rims of the lava rivers. * The Lost City of Arkus is an ancient, floating city of the Arkeyans when they ruled over Equestria 10,000 years prior to Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies. The Skylanders come here to make their way to the center of Arkus to stop Arkeyan King from ruling Equestria with an Arkeyan army. * Halloween Town is the primary setting of the film Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies. Both the scenery and the characters are based on imagery commonly associated with Halloween, including skeletons, ghouls, monsters, black cats, etc. * Ponyville is a town in Equestria, the main setting of the series Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies, and home to the leading characters. Ponyville is first featured in the episode list and is the setting for most of the episodes. Trivia * Given the presence of adults, there is apparently no age restriction for coming to or stay in Equestria, as long as one believes in it. Gallery